Molding is a process by virtue of which a molded article can be formed from molding material by using a molding system. Various molded articles can be formed by using the molding process, such as an injection molding process. One example of a molded article that can be formed, for example, from polyethylene terephthalate (PET) material is a preform that is capable of being subsequently blown into a beverage container, such as, a bottle and the like.
As an illustration, injection molding of PET material involves heating the PET material (ex. PET pellets, PEN powder, PLA, etc.) to a homogeneous molten state and injecting, under pressure, the so-melted PET material into a molding cavity defined, at least in part, by a female cavity piece and a male core piece mounted respectively on a cavity plate and a core plate of a mold. The cavity plate and the core plate are urged together and are held together by clamp force, the clamp force being sufficient to keep the cavity and the core pieces together against the pressure of the injected PET material. The molding cavity has a shape that substantially corresponds to a final cold-state shape of the molded article to be molded. The so-injected PET material is then cooled to a temperature sufficient to enable ejection of the so-formed molded article from the mold. When cooled, the molded article shrinks inside of the molding cavity and, as such, when the cavity and core plates are urged apart, the molded article tends to remain associated with the core piece. Thereafter, the molded article can be ejected off of the core piece by use of one or more ejection structure. Ejection structures are known to assist in removing the molded articles from the core halves. Examples of the ejection structures include stripper plates, stripper rings and neck rings, ejector pins, etc.
With reference to FIG. 1, a preform 100 is depicted, the preform 100 being an example of a typical prior art preform. The preform 100 consists of a neck portion 102, a gate portion 106 and a body portion 104 extending between the neck portion 102 and the gate portion 106. The gate portion 106 is associated with a substantially spherical shape that terminates in a vestige portion 108.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,530 issued to Marcinek on Feb. 21, 1984 discloses a mold and core rod combination for forming a plastic parison for stretch/blowing into a plastic bottle comprising a core rod with an end mated to the mold so as to permit formation of a parison with a flat on the bottom and having a sharp taper from said flat to the sidewall of the parison. The core rod is preferably shaped to include a shoulder having a substantially straight outer wall at the mouth end of the parison mold, and constructed and arranged with the mold to permit deposit of additional plastic at the inner wall of the shoulder of the parison. The design of the mated mold and core rod combination is based on the recognition that in a continuous bottle forming process a particular area of the parison can be made hotter or cooler by increasing or decreasing the thickness of that area of the parison. Parisons formed with the disclosed mold-core rod combination permit a deeper and longer stretch of the parison without tearing or deformation of the parison bottom or deformation or wrinkling at the shoulder of the finished bottle while providing essential wall strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,006 issued to Feddersen et al. on Sep. 23, 1990 discloses a mold-core rod combination for producing a plastic preform for forming blow molded plastic bottles which comprises: a neck portion defining an opening; a tubular sidewall portion depending therefrom; and an integral base structure depending from the tubular sidewall portion to a closed end; the preform having an outside wall face and an inside wall face with one of these in the base structure having integrally formed thereon a plurality of filets, extending longitudinally of the preform and defining a continuous reinforcing ring of varying thickness spaced from the closed end and circumscribing the base structure, wherein the filets decrease progressively in width and radial thickness at least from the reinforcing ring toward the closed end. The preform is capable of forming a blow molded plastic bottle with a bottom portion having a continuous reinforcing ring of circumferentially continuous radially extending alterations in wall thickness with a regularly undulating cross-section along the circumference. Preferably the filets are integral with the inside wall face.